winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 422
|pe = Sibylla's Cave |ne = Bloom's Trial}}The Frozen Tower is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Morgana and the Warrior Fairies are not happy with the Winx's decision to protect the Wizards. To make their feelings clear, Morgana requests the assistance of Aurora, the North Fairy. Aurora uses her powers to summon the beginning of an ice age. Plot Morgana is displeased that Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature, dropped out of the revenge campaign and for trying to convince her that humans are not entirely terrible beings. Aurora, Fairy of the North, comes to Earth on Morgana's orders, freezing it over and threatens to send the planet into another ice age; they speculate this threat will force the Winx to surrender the Wizards in exchange for the planet's safety. Aurora is then told that no harm can come to Roxy. The Winx are in the park with the Specialists when the temperature starts to drop. Nebula makes an appearance, stating that if the Wizards of the Black Circle are not turned over to Morgana, then they will have to face Aurora. The glacier has already progressed into the Northern Sea and should the Winx fail to deliver the Wizards to the Earth Fairies, the planet will become another Snowball Earth. Once the message has been deliver, Nebula leaves. In Sibylla's cave, the Rustic Fairies and Sibylla try their best to heal Duman but it is no use. The ill Duman nearly blows the Wizards' cover by murmuring about the Black Circle being the Earth Fairies doom. The fairies grow suspicious and Anagan plays it off as crazy-talk due to his ill stricken state. The fairies leave them to allow Duman to rest. Ogron is impatient, despising the idea of dancing around their protectors. Gantlos reminds him that being under Sibylla's protection is their best option as Fairy Law states it to be a safe haven. Ogron begrudgingly agrees and they continue to be patient. In Gardenia, the Winx turn to their newest mission: stop the impending ice age. Sky is ready to go with them but Bloom convinces him that they are the only ones who can defeat Aurora. The guys leave albeit unwillingly to begin their shift at the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy has them take Artu with them due to the danger of this new mission. The girls return home and informs Faragonda what had happened, in hindsight, hoping to get her orders on how to handle the situation. Faragonda sees right through them and encourages them to follow their heart, in which the Gift of Heart will guide them. Comforted by her words, the girls transforms and teleports to Northern Sea in search for Aurora's palace. Upon reach the Northern Seas, the Winx sees the current state of the open waters and it baffles them. As they continue flying, Roxy telepathically comes into contact with Morgana who ensures her safety and only her. Morgana hopes to sway Roxy to her side. The Winx arrive at the Ice Tower, Aurora's home and proceed to enter when they encounter angry polar bears and ice creatures guarding the entrance. Roxy uses her powers to change the polar bears allegiance who attack the ice creatures. But those that were not taken down by the bears shoot ice shards at the Winx. The Winx then transform into Lovix form and finish them off; they enter the tower. Upon entry they being their search but have gotten lost in the ice maze. To make matters worse, more ice creatures and now, the Arctic Fairies attack them. They force the Winx into the center of the ice maze where there is no escape. They are cornered and at this time, Roxy receives another message from Morgana who beckons her to join her, reminding her that she will guarantee her safety and to betray her friends. Roxy realizes something: Morgana deeply cares for her. And so, she uses this to her advantage and warns the Arctic Fairies that if they continue shooting at them she will be harmed. The Arctic Fairies and ice creatures stop. And with that, the Winx use their Lovix together to deal with their opponents and create an opening above them. Flying through the opening they confront Aurora. Aurora greets them and explains the powerful object she possesses, The Blizzard. It is her power source and according to legend, its power is so great a single drop of its magic can freeze the entire universe. The girls edge closer and Aurora takes a step back, refusing to start a fire-ice battle. She requests that they allow her to leave with the Blizzard and in return she will spare the Planet. Hearing this, the Winx are uncertain what she means until Roxy notices the Arctic Fairies making their escape. Aurora was merely distracting them and she traps them in a room constructed out of ice and snow, and worst of all, Roxy's body temperature slowly starts dropping. Nebula emerges, laughing as she tells the Winx they will have to consider Morgana's proposition now since their friend is freezing to death. Major Events *The Winx earn their Lovix transformation. *Earth starts to freeze solid. *The Winx save a ship trapped in ice. Debuts *Aurora *Lovix *The Blizzard *Arctic Fairies Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Allies **Sibylla **Rustic Fairies *Villains **Aurora **Morgana **Arctic Fairies **Nebula **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman *Animals **Artu Spells Used *"Ice Spirit! I command you, go and hold in your cold embrace! Anything or anyone who crosses your path, make the human world an endless frozen desert! Go forth and be free!" - Used by Aurora to command the Ice Spirit. *Fire Arrow - Used by Bloom against ice monster. *Enchanted Cloak - Used by Roxy to defend herself, Flora, Musa and Tecna. *Stereo Crash - Used by Musa against an ice monster. *Solar Storm - Used by Stella against an ice monster. *Wolf Talon - Used by Roxy against the ice monsters. *Techno Shock - Used by Tecna against an ice monster. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom against ice monsters and to heat up the cargo ship. *Wild Heartbeat - Used by Roxy to make the polar bears attack the ice monsters. *Crystal Light - Used against the ice monsters in Aurora's Tower. *Chill Breath - Used by Tecna against the magic ice shards. *Untamable Nature - Used by Flora to entangle an Arctic Fairy. *Hail Rays - Used by Aisha against the Arctic Fairies. *Lovix Convergence - Used to create an opening above them. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *In the Nickelodeon version, Aurora learns that Bloom has the Dragon Flame, but in the other versions she does not know Bloom's fire energy is the Dragon Flame. *The Ice Creatures that attack the Winx also appear in Huntik (another series created by Iginio Straffi and Rainbow). *This episode marks the 100th episode of Winx Club. Mistakes *When Aisha states that Morgana's threats do not scare them, Nebula's gloves are missing and their ruffles are a solid color instead of translucent. *When Musa dodges the ice shards, her Believix outfit is not sparkling. **Same thing happens to Stella when she mentions her preference for beaches. *As she calls out "Stereo Crash", Musa's Believix hair tie is blue instead of pink. At the same time, her fingerless gloves are a solid blue color and sparkling. *Stella's star jewel hair clips are pink instead of red-orange at one point. *When Tecna shakes a fisherman's hand her gloves go missing. *Whilst listening to Aurora explain the Blizzard, Aisha's hair is colored the same as her headband. Roxy's eyebrows are also missing. *After the girls realize Aurora's trap, one of her gloves is not fully drawn. Ep422Mistake(1).png|Nebula's gloves are missing and the ruffles are a solid color. Ep422Mistake(2).png|Musa's Believix is not sparkling. Stereo crash 422.png|Musa's hair tie and gloves are blue. The gloves are also a solid color and sparkling. Ep422Mistake(3).png|Stella's star-shape jewels are not red-orange. Ep422Mistake(4).png|Stella's Believix is not sparkling. Ep422Mistake(5).png|Small part of Aisha's hair is the same color as her headband. Roxy's eyebrows are also gone. Aurora magic.jpg|Aurora's glove is not completely drawn in. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes